


Bad Habits - a Ben and Rey Solo modern AU erotic short story

by reybearsnaughtypaw



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Doggy Style, Erotica, F/M, French Kissing, Licking, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Orgasm, POV Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reybearsnaughtypaw/pseuds/reybearsnaughtypaw
Summary: Ben Solo is a successful male model and brand ambassador. He met his successful fashion designer wife Rey at a fashion show and they were instantly attracted to one another. They had known about each other and Rey had wrangled a ticket to see Ben strut his stuff on the catwalk and ensure that she was at the afterparty.He was besotted by her and she became his first serious girlfriend. They then married only a few months after getting together.This is the first erotic short story about Ben and Rey. Ben finds his wife has been doing something naughty in their bed. When she challenges him he decides to rectify her transgression with his mouth and hands.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Bad Habits - a Ben and Rey Solo modern AU erotic short story

Ben flipped back the bedclothes. He was ready for a good sleep after working on photo edits with his website designer and then Skyping his agent to confirm fashion shoots.

Rey was sat up on her side of their bed and Ben yawned and snuggled near to her, comfortable in his satin kimono. She was naked under the black velvet cover. A hot pang of lust made him reach for her but he felt something rough and prickly on her skin.

‘Rey, what’s that I can feel under here?’

Rey pulled the covers up to her neck and looked affronted. ‘I don’t know what you mean.’

Ben peeled back the cover with his finger, peeking down at her nakedness.

‘I knew it!’ he exclaimed. ‘You’re covered in biscuit crumbs! You promised not to eat in bed.’

She looked at him seriously, but her voice was playful. ‘Guess you’ll have to lick them off then.’

Ben was tempted to smile at her cheekiness but part of him was genuinely annoyed at her. He was fastidious about hygiene and he didn’t like Rey’s bad habit of snacking in bed. A week earlier he’d lain on a half-eaten melted chocolate bar and experienced a moment of panicky confusion as to the exact nature of the mushy brown thing stuck to his butt.

After he’d made a big fuss over washing himself and the sheets, Rey had vowed not to eat in their bed, especially in the new velvet and satin bedclothes. Ben stared at her sternly but Rey pushed the covers off herself. Her honey skin looked so beautiful and soft in the lamplight, even covered in bloody crumbs.

‘Well?’ she said.

He could never resist her for long and she knew it....

Ben worked on her with his tongue from her neck down to her breasts. He licked around the swell of them, picking up sweet sharp crumbs flavoured with her distinctive sour sweat. His tongue lapped a slow sloppy trail down to her belly. When she began to moan softly and grip his head he licked a languid path back up to her breasts. She sighed and tugged open his kimono.

Good, he thought, his mouth busy collecting the last of the crumbs. He wanted to tease her.

Ben moved his mouth gently over her breasts, before concentrating on the left one, swirling his tongue around her hardening nipple before moving to her right breast. He gave it the same sensual attention and Rey writhed beneath him, opening her legs and pressing her hips up to his. Without her panties he felt the delicious heat of her against his briefs and he relished this feasting form of foreplay. He would tease her until she begged him. It served her right for indulging in her bad habit against his wishes.

He kissed her left nipple again, using one hand to caress the right one. His other arm was under her, clasping her to him. Rey quivered and groaned, her hands grasping his hair, guiding his mouth.

‘Aah, Ben ... that feels so good,’ she gasped. ‘Oh, keep going. Please. I’m going to come.’

He was amazed. He hadn’t even touched her between the legs. She loved him stroking her there and it was a sure way to bring her off. Now she was grinding against him, legs around his hips. He couldn’t help but push back, his arousal straining against the fabric of his briefs. She felt astonishingly damp and he was so tempted to confirm this with his hand.

But instead he lifted his head.

‘Oh, I don’t know about that,’ he told her. His hair hung over his eyes and she brushed it back.

‘Ben ...’ she pleaded, trying to pull his head back down to her breasts.

He resisted. ‘I think I might stop. All the crumbs have gone now.’

Rey huffed. ‘No, don’t stop. Please, Ben ...’

He dipped his head, caught a nipple between his lips. She groaned and clasped his head.

He broke away once more.

‘I’ll carry on if you promise not to eat in bed. And you have to mean it this time, Rey.’

Rey wriggled, wrapping her legs around him again. ‘Okay, I promise!’

Ben glanced up at her as he shrugged off his kimono. He flexed his bare shoulders as if he was about to start a workout. Rey looked sweaty and annoyed, tendrils of hair sticking to her face.

‘Do you really mean it, Rey?’ He thumbed her nipple.

The amazing combination of desire and irritation in her large eyes was extremely alluring. He couldn’t stop now despite what he said.

‘Yes!’ she cried out, ‘Ben, for goodness sake ...!’

He grinned before allowing her to guide his head to her breast.

‘Come for me, sweetheart,’ he whispered against her skin. He continued licking around her nipples, pulling at them with his lips. She brought his hand from her breast to her mouth and sucked on his index finger, whimpering and pushing her hips against him. He was incredibly aroused at her response. He was torn between teasing her further and succumbing to his own desire.

But when he felt her body begin its familiar tensing he quickly reached with one hand and fumbled his briefs down.

He slipped into her easily, managing three short strokes inside her before she was pulsing around him. He closed his eyes, held her to him, and savoured the sensations. He would never tire of this.  
Rey came unusually hard, tightening and shuddering, her usual little huffing gasps loud and ragged.  
His mouth opened on her neck and he sucked a love bite.

She cried out his name and tugged at his hair. ‘Ben ... oh, Ben, yes, Ben ...’

He raised himself up on his elbows and pulled out of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She was flushed and her eyes were wet. When she smiled dreamily his heart skipped a beat.

‘Now, my beautiful naughty wife,’ he said to her, ‘You’re all clean and sated.’

‘Thank you,’ she replied, tilting her face up to his.

Ben kissed her messily before breaking his mouth away and flipping her onto her front, his large hands on her waist. He slipped back inside her, moving in and out in long fast strokes. Rey groaned and spread her legs so he could get deeper and he positioned his hands beneath her to raise her pelvis.

He grunted as he worked faster, his mouth near her ear, ‘I love how fine you always feel,’ he confessed, his lips brushing her earlobe. ‘Are you going to come again, Rey?’

She arched her back and he slid even deeper inside her.

She replied in a harsh gasp, ‘Maybe. You know what to do.’

‘Oh, Rey ...’ he moaned as he slipped his right hand beneath her so that his fingers began rubbing her. He knew by now how to pleasure her, what pressure to use and where.

She gasped into the pillow and encouraged him.

‘Yes, just there, oh, Ben ... that’s it.’

He brought her off just as his own climax began. He came in a couple of quick sweet bursts which sent tingles all through his body. He adored climaxing with her, the dizzy feeling that she was pulling his come out of him. It didn’t happen a lot. Often she would come first and then he would follow, tensing just as she was relaxing.

This time it was perfect and he wondered if this was the moment when he impregnated her. They had been trying for a baby for a while but this sex had been something else.

Breathing hard and damp with sweat, he kissed her neck, his hands cupping her breasts. Rey sighed and he remained on top of her, holding her close.

Perhaps a few bad habits were good after all, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a photo comic which I made. Hope you like it! :-) Any suggestions for scenarios welcome!


End file.
